A grip of this type is known, for example, from DE 299 04 882 U1. Herein, the grip is designed as an integral component of a housing for a leash device. The leash device has a leash, which can be rolled up and unrolled, for leading an animal, for example, a dog or a cat. The leash device can be carried with a single hand by means of the grip.
The drawback here is that the length of the rigid gripping part is fixed. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a gripping part that can be used as universally as possible, namely for as many different hand sizes and/or hand widths as possible. However, there is a risk here that the carrying comfort is insufficient for people with a small hand size and/or hand width.
As an alternative, it is also conceivable to provide a plurality of different grips with different lengths for the gripping part for different hand sizes and/or hand widths. Consequently, the production and supply cost is considerably increased, however.